Shadow Slayers 2
by Lytraxyx
Summary: Ever since our early youth, we are taught to go home as soon as the sun sets. That there are creatures, monsters, who will appear and kidnap us. We have been taught, we have been told, that the day is ours, but the night is theirs. It is one of the teachings of our great God, and both we and them must abide to these rules. But of course... children have their curiosity.


Shadow Slayers

Written by: Nico/Yonne Okseltonne/Lytraxyx/Knorl (You pick :P)

Ever since our early youth, we are taught to go home as soon as the sun sets. That there are creatures, monsters, who will appear and kidnap us. We have been taught, we have been told, that the day is ours, but the night is theirs. It is one of the teachings of our great God, and both we and them must abide to these rules. But of course... children have their curiosity. They want to know, they want to see, the very thing that strikes fear into the hearts of their parents.

Shadow Slayers 2nd Chapter: Sacred World

The story of the powerful Shadow Slayers was silently whispered all over the town of Zjell. Yes, whispered, for it was forbidden to speak of such savages. Savages who turned their back on God, and were considered nearly as foul as the Beasts of Darkness themselves. But still, some people got to hear the story... the story of the young boy and his dog, who were saved by these anti-heroes.

Rang walked towards school, with a new ambition glowing in his eyes. Having witnessed a force actually oppsing the evils of the night, he wanted to finish school quickly and head out to face them himself. It did not take long before other kids approached him with questions.

" So so, tell me! What are they like? You saw anyone of the three tribes?"

" Leave him alone, man. Too much happened to the kid yesterday. "

Ysrin the Quick, as he named himself. Grown up as a thief after his parents died during nightfall. He stole food and money for the sole purpose of survival.

The other kid. Ysrin's best friend Sandir. A giant and muscular boy who lived to fight to grow stronger. However, when fighting to protect those he holds dear, mostly his big-mouth friend, he will set no limits, and do anything to ensure that friend's safety.

The duo were known as the worst delinquints of the school. But that collapsed with their actually nice personalities. Ysrin just got easily and quickly annoyed during class. And whenever he did, he left, followed by Sandir, to kick some random bastard's ass.

" W-well... I saw this guy... who inspired me.. he was the one who spoke to me... and as I rushed from him... I almost got attacked again... but a young girl guarded me... she killed one of the monsters like it was NOTHING!"

" Young girl, you say?" Ysrin held Rang's hand. " Tell me... was her heart... worth stealing? Did her eyes... freeze your soul, only to warm it up right after with an everlasting fluid of passion, a fire of love allowing you to beat up even the strongest shadows!? But more imporantly, my friend, did her breasts-"

" That's enough pal..." Sandir sighed, lifting Ysrin off his feet. " Let's leave the kid and head for school, ok?' He then looked back at Rang. " You know, kid... i'm the strongest kid in school... wanted to become a Holy Knight to use my strength for good.. but having heard your story made me doubt. Tell ya what, kid. You need me... when ya find yerself surrounded by people... call me out..." He then looked at Ysrin. " Now let's finish school so we can become Shadow Slayers!" He shouted, passing a Knight Trainee. " Eeeh I mean, Knights! No slacking school today, ya pesky little thief! We're gonna grow brains!"

Eventually, everything settled down at school. The teachers informed that nearly never before, the Chuch failed to save its children, since most of them obiedently listen to their parents, and that one good deed would still not make the Shadow Slayers heroes. But they were kids. Adventure sparkled in their hearts. True warriors, facing the very fears their parents grew up with. Order was called when a Paladin, a Son of the Hynlinirr clan, entered the class room. The Paladin walked up to Rang, looking into his eyes. Rudely, the man grabbed the boy's cheek, lifting his head, and gazed into his eyes.

" You saw their eyes, didn't you? And after that, a fate worse than death. Tell me... does your heart still follow the True Almightly, or does it beat for those filthly blasphemers? If only you would listen to God and your parents more, kid. Next time this happens, I will make sure you will be arrested for total disobedience."

" Sir.. please... you're hurting him.." The teacher suddenly walked up to the Paladin.

The Paladin released Rang, then turned to the teacher. " Do not worry... wild kids must be reminded of who's the true mighty power, no? A little fear won't harm him too much. " He then looked around the classroom. " Make your parents proud, make my clan proud, make our God proud. If you so wish to battle the forces of evil.. do it under the Sun of God. Amen." He then took his leave.

In the hallway, the Paladin passed a little girl who was waiting to enter the classroom. A new student - the girl of the night from before.

" Now, then... we have a new student. Please, come in." The teacher called out the girl.

The girl entered. All the boys fell in awe right away. With the exeption of Rang, who looked shocked at the sight of the girl. First the Paladin's appearence, and now.. the girl from before.

" I am Aevre. I have arrived here less than a day ago. Nice to meet you all"


End file.
